Danny Phantom (character)
Danny Phantom, the heroic half-human, half-ghost alter-ego of Daniel "Danny" Fenton, is the main protagonist of the television show series, Danny Phantom. His primary goal is to save the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts coming through the Fenton Portal. His voice is portrayed by David Kaufman in the series and most of the Nicktoons video games. In Nicktoons MLB, he is voiced by Keith Ferguson. History 'The Origin' Living with his ghost-obsessed parents since his birth, Danny had to put up with their unique personalities that often traumatized him as well as constantly being forced to listen to his parents ramble or instruct their children on how their numerous Fenton gadgets worked. However, this did nothing to stop Danny's curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While in his parents' laboratory, Danny had an accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal", causing his molecular structure to be infused with ectoplasm. As a result, Danny Fenton becomes a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; he styles himself as a new persona as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers; able to shift between the forms his human-half and his ghost-half at will, coming into a number of various supernatural/paranormal/metaphysical/extraordinary abilities. Upon transformation, his normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sky blue to ectoplasmic green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his normal attire becomes a black hazmat suit - with white boots, gloves, belt, and starting from the second season, a "D''" emblem with an inner "''P" on his chest. The emblem is added by Danny's friend Sam Manson in Memory Blank, where she is forced to relive the events leading up to Danny's initial transformation. 'Beginning Struggles' He made his first appearance in "Mystery Meat"; he has had his powers for a full month, but has not told his family for fear of their reaction. He also has little control over his powers at this early stage, as shown when he accidently phases halfway through the floor at school. After a battle with the ghost of the evil Lunch Lady, Danny decides not to tell his folks and starts his long road of becoming a superhero to the people of Amity Park. In "Bitter Reunions", Danny met Vlad Masters, a millionaire bachelor and Packer's fanatic who went to college with his parents. Vlad became his primary arch-nemesis throughout the series, possessing the same half-ghost powers he does, only 20 years more experienced and with very different intentions. For the majority of the earlier episodes, Danny Phantom wasn't particularly a well known ghost. His major comeuppance in the Amity Park's public eyes came in "Public Enemies" when Walker, a ghost cop, took revenge on Danny by ambushing the entire city, going as far as possessing the mayor, and framing Danny Phantom for all of it, causing the public to shun the ghost boy. To make matters worse, when Freakshow took control of Danny with his crystal ball staff in "Control Freaks", he forced him to lead a series of ghostly bank robberies. Since then, Danny has been consistently chased after by Amity Park's local authority, despite his intentions to still bring about good to the world. He had only his two friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha "Sam" Manson, and his sister Jazz (secretly) supporting him. For a brief time, Paulina also knew and was helping him after she fell in "Lucky in Love" when he saved her and she found out his secret identity. However, it turned out that Paulina had been overshadowed by Kitty and when Kitty left, Paulina did not remember anything. 'A Hero' He managed to succeed in "Reign Storm" when he fought against the evil ghost king, Pariah Dark and managed to lock him back in his palace. As a result of this blatant heroism, 64% of the townsfolk of Amity Park now saw him as good and as a hero. Since then, his popularity has soared, many knowing who he is, some respecting and looking out for him, etc. Danny also confirms to the whole town at this point that his true name is "Danny Phantom" and not "Inviso-Bill". This also helps his standing in the Ghost Zone as he is now called by Frostbite "The Great One" and "Savior of the Ghost Zone" because of his actions. But, of course, the three people he needs to believe in his goodness; his parents and his at-the-time love interest, Valerie, who secretly became a ghost hunter and used Vlad's technology to hunt Danny; still didn't believe Danny Phantom was anything but a menace. 'Alternate Paths' In "The Ultimate Enemy", Danny witnessed an alternate future: after cheating on the CAT (Career Aptitude Test), Danny's family, friends, and Lancer all die through a Nasty Burger explosion. Orphaned, Danny moves in with Vlad, the only one who can understand his situation. Danny just wanted to have no pain after his experience. With a great deal of sympathy for the boy, Vlad honored his wishes and removed his ghost half from his human self. As a result, Danny's ghost half went rogue and split Vlad's human half and merged with his ghost self, resulting in the birth of Dark Danny. After presumably killing his human self and blowing up Vlad's manor, he went on a ten-year world destruction tour. Danny does battle with his future self eventually and with the help of Clockwork, alters his future so that he can have a second chance to undo the damage he would have caused. Because Clockwork said he'd given everyone else a second chance, he deserved one too. In "Reality Trip", an encounter with Freakshow and his Reality Gauntlet resulted in him accidentally revealing his secret to the general public, causing wide storm news all over America and a mad pursuit by the Guys in White. While avoiding them, Danny and his friends managed to gather the Reality Gems, then ultimately stop Freakshow. Using the Reality Gauntlet afterwards, Danny alters everything back to the way it was once was, causing everyone to forget his secret except for his friends and sister. Hoping that Vlad Masters and some of his ghostly enemies too forget about his identity as Danny Phantom. 'New Allies and Old Friends' In "Kindred Spirits", Danny meets his "third cousin once removed", Danielle a.k.a. Dani Phantom whom he later finds out is one of the many imperfect clones that Vlad has made, struggling to make the "perfect half-ghost son". He has sent Dani to fetch Danny to capture his mid-morph DNA sample for the final processing. Danny managed to convince Dani that Vlad was only using her. Not believing at first, she figures it out by the time he yells at her harshly, causing her to team up with Danny and destroy his clone lab, including his perfect clone. Despite the fact she previously knocked him out before, twice in fact, Danny saved his "cousin" from Vlad when he attempted to kill her. With Vlad defeated, Dani flies off, vowing to meet again . After getting lost in the Ghost Zone, Danny and company encountered a Yeti-like ghost named "Frostbite", who leads a tribe of icy ghosts who idolized Danny as a for defeating Pariah Dark. He later gained their help when he develops ice powers. Another important note is that in "Urban Jungle", Danny stated that he was a duly-appointed deputy of Amity Park, meaning that he is now officially recognized as the town's protector. By the time of Forever Phantom, Danny Phantom's popularity has achieved a level comparable to a rock star's, as he is constantly chased by mobs of adoring fans and the news media. In Phantom Planet his identity is revealed to the world and statues of him holding up the world are used as thanks. In "Claw of the Wild", the Casper High students went camping for the summer; there the kids were kidnapped by beasts sent by Walker and his cops--at first to capture Wulf who coincidentally was in the same area as the campers--and eventually gain Danny's attention. Danny reunited with Wulf who once again had run away from Walker and his men. With Sam and Wulf's help, Danny managed to save Tucker and his classmates, then declared to Wulf they are forever "Amikos" before he runs--free once more. In "D-Stabilized", Dani Phantom had returned to Amity Park, seeking Danny to ask his help on stabilizing her. He found a way with a new Fenton creation named "Ecto-Dejecto", which was originally meant to destroy ghosts, but ended up making them stronger, increasing their ghostly status. Managing to convince a reluctant Valerie, she and Danny charge into Vlad's manor where Dani was currently being destabilized by Plasmius. Danny uses the Ecto-Dejecto on her, but it seemed to have no effect on her, causing her to fade away, leaving him to think that he'd failed her and that she'd been destroyed. Luckily, Dani returns from her puddled mess, now fully stable. After defeating Vlad, she decides to again venture off on her own, Danny asking her to be safe. Because of his family's and the whole town's hatred of ghosts (and after a long period of calling Jack and Maddie "kooks", "weirdos" and denying that ghosts existed at all), then being attacked by hundreds of them, Danny has told no one except his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson about his powers, and struggles to hide his ghost identity from his family: his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton and his sister Jazz Fenton, although she realized that Danny was the half-ghost in the episode "My Brother's Keeper", and has since covered for him even after she told Danny that she knew of his secret identity in "The Ultimate Enemy". She has since become a bit of a pain by trying to "help" Danny with her more "mature" outlook on the situation despite not really knowing what she's gotten herself into. Including keeping a log book of ghosts with woefully inaccurate information in it. Some of his enemies have also figured out his secret identity and have tried to exploit it as Technus did in "Flirting with Disaster". 'A Bright Future' After Vlad ran for mayor in Danny's hometown of Amity Park, Danny had to frequently deal with him as well as new and old ghosts, now as the town's duly deputized protector. "Phantom Planet" gave him his ultimate task when upon meeting up with Vlad's Masters Blasters, Danny questioned his superhero business. Zapping himself in the Fenton Portal, which his parents had recently stripped back down to it's original configuration, he regained his humanity with his only shred of evidence as half ghost being a white streak in his hair. At the same time, a much bigger crisis--namely that of a Dis-Asteroid aims for Earth, timed to collide in a week's time destroying the entire planet. With renewed determination, Danny regained his powers through multiple blasts from ghosts, affecting his white streak which further expands throughout his body, reclaiming his half ghost status. Gaining every single human being on Earth's attention, he announces a plan to phase the entire planet - so the asteroid can pass through harmlessly. Gaining help from "a bazillion ghosts" after much convincing, humans and ghosts work side by side as they successfully save the world from disaster. His secret identity is finally revealed to the world and Danny is hailed as a hero all over Earth. His one goal is to be an astronaut when he grows up. Relationships Sam Manson (2nd Grade-present: Close Friend, Present Girlfriend) Danny-x-Sam-danny-phantom-7569370-801-592.jpg|The First "Fakeout Makeout" Planned by Sam love2.jpg|Warming up between Sam and Danny (Fanning the Flames) Dannyfakeoutmakeoutvq9.gif|The Second "Fakeout Makeout" Planed by Danny 1256727329_cd7af8c280.jpg|Danny and Sam Become a offical couple (Phantom Planet) A friend of his since at least the 2nd grade, Danny's friendship with Sam isn't always as strong as the one he has with Tucker, due to some of their differences (and her bossy nature), but he values her just as much as Tucker. She undeniably has a crush on Danny, but hides it from him well. Danny also shows a certain bond to her, but his ghost-fighting career gives him little time to ponder over it. Through out the entire series characters such as Dash, Tucker, and even his own parents have called them a couple, which both of them deny any such feelings but there are episodes in all 3 seasons that show more feelings that go beyond friendship. Sam and Danny were supposedly going to have a psychic connection in earlier drafts of the show, but it turned out just to be a case of minds thinking alike (though a hint of this idea could still be there due to them sharing identical dreams in "Frightmare"). Also in the series before the climax Phantom Planet, Danny and Sam have shared 2 kisses, both were "Fakeout Makeouts" to distract or to avoid danger (In which they both seemed to enjoyed it but then becomes embarrased by these moments). By Phantom Planet, Danny gives Sam the infamous "Wes" ring after she discovers its real inscription, along with two heroic kisses, making them an official couple by the end of season 3. Tucker Foley Tucker serves as Danny's primary best friend as the two often share many things in common as well as share in general. The only two things Danny and Tucker don't share is Danny's ghost powers (which makes Tucker envious of him) and Danny's romantic feelings for Sam. Danny often takes Tucker's side whenever his other friend, Sam, tends to berate him. He rarely ever argues with Tucker unless it's usually on an opposing force. Jazz Fenton vlcsnap-2011-12-25-10h38m30s186.png|Jazz understanding Danny's feelings vlcsnap-2011-12-28-23h19m04s14.png|Intangible Sister and Brother vlcsnap-2011-12-29-23h19m46s171.png|Jazz is proud of her brother. At first, Danny was at odds with his sister, often exhibiting hostility due to her more intelligent and slightly snobbish nature, despite her concern and protection over her little brother. In My Brother's Keeper ''it's revealed that when Danny was 8-years-old, brother and sister had had been quite close and talked all the time--before Jazz became, as Danny once stated, "''a fink" (and a "conceited snob"). As the show progresses however, Jazz eventually mellowed down as well as accepted Danny as a half-ghost, often covering up for him. The two have since formed a much tighter bond. Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton Like Jazz before, Danny sometimes feel at odds with his folks. Danny at an earlier age once connected greatly with his mother. While it seems he doesn't always feel safe with his parents (especially with their desire to hunt ghosts, including Danny Phantom), he still shows love and concern for them as much as they do in return. In "Phantom Planet" his parents finally learn he is Danny Phantom, easily accepting him. Valerie Gray Danny's opinion of Valerie was anything but kind in the earlier episodes, as he was often not a fan of her egotistical and angry disposition ("Shades of Grey, Life Lessons"); however, he later learned to appreciate her for who she is ("Reign Storm"). Valerie in turn learned to see Danny's personality past his awkward status in school (seeing as she now had to experience the same thing) and by the episode's end, started to like him in a romantic manner. The two dated briefly in "Flirting with Disaster" before she broke up with him over her current job as a ghost hunter (still unaware Danny was Danny Phantom). It seems as though Danny still harbors subtle feelings for her. Unlike Paulina, who likes Danny's ghost side and ignores his human side, Valerie hated Danny's ghost side and liked his human side. In "Phantom Planet", when she finds out he is half ghost, she is seen cheering for him as is everyone else. Vlad Plasmius Vlad is Danny's arch-rival and his arch-enemy. Danny's often at odds with the other half ghost as he often has to resist his offers to join his side and be his son (although by the time of "Eye for an Eye", Vlad seems to view him purely as a rival now). Danny takes it upon himself to constantly insult and defeat him every chance he gets, though when the situation arises, the two are often forced to work reluctantly side to side. Only in the alternative future set in "The Ultimate Enemy" seems to show Danny relying on Vlad in a less antagonistic light. Dani Phantom Danny's clone is much like him, making her easy to talk with, yet still hard to handle due to a more stubborn nature than Danny himself. The two were on opposing teams until Dani realized her creator, Vlad, was only using her, so she joined Danny's group; though she is more affiliated to Danny than the group itself. Out of the two, Danny is more responsible, thus he keeps an eye out for Dani, or at least what she might do. She has since left for the time, her current whereabouts are unknown and her reasons for leaving are unknown; but before leaving, she lets Danny know she vows to return. She reappears in "D-Stabilized", searching for Danny to find a cure for her dissolving ailment. Danny managed to find her a cure, maintaining her status and giving her a solid form. Dark Danny Danny's Ultimate Enemy is his most hated and feared foe ever. Although Danny is at odds with his other enemies, including Vlad, Dark Danny is a whole other story. Dark Danny is, or at least was, Danny's future. The only reason Danny was spared is because Dark Danny needed him to live to exist; now that the timeline has shifted, Dark Danny will more likely destroy Danny without any hesitation. Skulker He is one of the many ghost enemies Danny has to fight--but has proven to be by far his most persistent foe. During the course of the series Skulker has tried to kill Danny and turn him into some sort of a trophy, beforehand declaring only to "plan on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage" before ultimately vowing to "rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Despite their animosity, Skulker is usually the first ghost Danny asks for help when a much bigger threat comes up, an alliance the ghost hunter is usually reluctant, but ultimately accepting towards--if not due to the serious consequences that could occur if he declined. Frostbite Danny met the yeti like-ghost when he, Sam and Tucker were lost in the Ghost Zone. Frostbite and his people treat Danny like a king due to his contribution in saving the Ghost Zone (and Earth) from Pariah Dark. Danny, in return considers Frostbite as his mentor, having been trained by him to use control his growing ice powers. Paulina Sanchez Danny seems to have a crush on Paulina in the episode "Parental Bonding", Danny asks her out for the prom and she accepts him due to his pants falling down because of his ghost powers, later after the prom Paulina was going to dump Danny due to the Dragon Ghost Amulet Danny handed over to her because of him finding it in his backpack and saying it belonged to Sam (when it didn't). Paulina has a massive crush on Danny's alter-ego Danny Phantom but ignores and dislikes Danny Fenton. Danny's Ghost Powers As Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton can freely use a variety of supernatural powers. He possesses most of his supernatural powers in both his forms but uses them more freely in his ghost form. The only exceptions are that so far Danny cannot utilize his supernatural physical abilities in his human form (with the exceptions of his durability and accelerated healing) or his Spectral Manipulation. Also, other ghosts can sometimes overpower him and impose invisibility and intangibility (or lack thereof) until he can regain energy and fight back. #'Transformation': Danny is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!" #'Invisibility': Danny is able to turn invisible. When invisible Danny cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. It is quite common for Danny to make only a part of his body invisible. Danny can make other people and objects invisible with him, provided that he is in physical contact with them. #'Intangibility': When intangible, Danny becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through most objects as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. It is said to cause a slight tingly sensation. People can see him somewhat when he is intangible unless he turns completely invisible as well. While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and pass through the objects there. As seen in "Shades of Gray", "Teacher of The Year", and "Parental Bonding", he can, respectively, phase through lasers, energy blasts and fire. #'Flight': Danny can hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights, completely ignoring gravity. His top speed, by the episode "Maternal Instinct", is targeted around 112 mph, though he has gotten faster since then. He often uses this in combat, but sometimes will do it for fun and relaxation. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a wispy tail. Also, from time to time, Danny will walk and run on uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. #'Overshadowing': Danny can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes and voice will often alter. Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, and invisibility while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. #'Ghost Ray': Danny's ghost ray is a green ectoplasmic blast that usually comes out of the palm of his hand. It can take many forms: a ray of energy, a glowing orb, or even a repulsion field. Danny can also confine the energy of a ghost ray within his fist, making for a powerful punch. #'Ecto-Constructs': Ecto-energy can be used to create tangible objects (like a Green Lantern's constructs). Danny typically uses it to make shields, though Vlad has shown it could be used to create objects like swords or flyswatters, which can be telekinetically controlled by the creator (“Infinite Realms” and “Million Dollar Ghost”). #'Duplication': After seeing Vlad do it, Danny spends the series trying to master Duplication, he only manages to properly use it once though ("Torrent of Terror"), and even then he can't hold properly, showing he has yet to master this power (though he did pull it off with the Ecto-Skeleton). #'Cryokinesis': Cryokinesis allows Danny to shoot rays of intense cold from his hands or eyes, fire off icy constructs, and radiate cold all around himself. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. This ability also gives him an increased resistance to low temperatures. #'Ghost Sense': Danny subconsciously uses his Cryokinesis to alert himself of the presences of nearby ghosts. This is one the many powers Danny has in common with Dark Danny and Vlad Plasmius. #'Ghostly Wail': The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth, like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning sound to it. The Ghostly Wail can cause great damage to ghosts and tangible matter. It was powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints ("The Ultimate Enemy"). It is also effective against multiple targets. One side affect is it drains Danny's powers when he uses it, so he soon returns to human form, although he seems to have become powerful enough to overcome this by PP. #'Paranormal Strength': The exact amount Danny can lift is never stated, but an educated guess would put it somewhere between 10-30 tons. He is strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without much difficulty, as well as throw the dragon ghost, and knock it to the ground with one punch. In "Forever Phantom", he held up a school bus full of kids with no strain. #'Durability: '''He also is extremely durable. In the "Fright Before Christmas", he was apparently barely phased by getting brutally attacked by a giant nutcracker, also in "Ultimate Enemy" Danny was able to stand up after taking many hits form Dark Danny and his clones and fire off a Ghostly Wail against Dark (of course, this could be simply because Dark Danny didn´t use his full strength, otherwise he would kill himself) #'Speed, Agility, Dexterity and reflexes: for any effect he is faster, and more agile and flexible than any other human while being ghost, being able to dodge punches and other kind of attacks with ease. #'''Healing factor: He's able to heal quickly, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. In "Reality Trip", he regenerates from being reduced to puddles of goop after being transformed by Freakshow and hit by roller coaster cars. He also heals faster (along with his durability) in his human form, even if it is weaker than in his ghost form. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs. #'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield '(Ghost Shield): Like his blasts, his shield is green, it ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. #'Ghost Stinger': An attack that utilizes ecto-energy in an electric form. In "Public Enemies," he uses it to free Wulf from Bullet's weapon and defeat one of his goons (we know what he calls it because he shouted its name when he used it). Danny also did a very similar attack on Valerie in "Flirting with Disaster," which could be the same ability, only on a weaker level. Dan and Vlad both used it to weaken Danny. #'Teleportation (Possible)': Danny has apparently teleported on a few occasions. During the final battle in "Reality Trip," he briefly disappears from sight and reappears in another location a short distance away. He also does something very similar when fighting Tucker Phantom. This however could just be him turning invisible and moving, though, except that we tend to see him when he is invisible. #'Spectral Manipulation': From time to time, Danny has shown the ability to manipulate the shape of his body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces his legs when he's flying or hovering. He's also transformed into a blue mist ("Parental Bonding"); and elongated and twisted his midsection, as well as caused holes to form in his body etc. #'Spectral Trail': Danny's lower body will revert into a trail of intangible matter. He uses this ability most often to allow himself to move faster through the air. He has known how to do this since he first learned how to fly. #'Spectral Body Split': Danny can force his body to split in half along the midsection, the two halves remaining connected with a trail of spectral matter. He uses this ability mostly to dodge oncoming attacks. He first learned how to use this ability in the episode Mystery Meat, when he attempted to dodge an assault of possessed shish-kebobs. #'Spectral Body Ring': Same as the Spectral Body Split except that the trail of ghost matter that ties his body halves together forms a ring. He first displayed use of this ability in Life Lessons to dodge a laser blast from Valerie, it is not known if he was able to perform it before or not. #'Paranormal Resistance': As a half ghost Danny is resistant or totally immune to several attacks or effects from ghost powers, for example Embers music could not affect him until she got more powerful, and he was immune to Spectra's ghost illness. #'Weather control (Temporarily)': After his first battle with Vortex, Danny accidentally gained some of Vortexes power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex, only to a smaller range, which seemed to end just outside Amity, this caused his emotions to be linked to the weather, although a powerful ability, it caused great problems, as described by Vlad "Your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons", they were later removed, in his second fight with Vortex. While he had them, he caused a spike in heat so strong it set off the sprinklers of the building he was in. #'Telekinesis (simulated)': Danny can project his ecto energy around an object in order to move it with his thoughts, akin to standard TK in the Danny Phantom universe. At the end of "Boxed Up Fury"; Danny used this skill to hand the Box Ghost a rake while he was working for Pandora. #'Aural projection': Danny calls for a massive amount of spectral energy, sending out a wave of white light that repels any nearby enemy ghosts, sending them flying away from him. He first used this ability in My Brother's Keeper, forcing Spectra to release her grip on him. It took the shape of his transformation rings, but did not transform him. This may have been an outward manifestation of his feelings. #'Aural empowering': Not exactly sure if this can be classified as an ability. Holding back the Fright Knight's sword with his hands, he was able to garner enough strength in order to fling the Knight over his shoulder. As he prepared to throw the Knight, his aura started glowing brighter. #'Planar Walk': Danny can stand on, as well as walk along vertical surfaces (such as walls) as though he were held against them by gravity due to his existing outside of earthly physics. He first displayed use of this ability in Teacher of the Year. #'Planar Slide': Allows Danny to zip along a surface in one direction without moving his legs. He saw a possessed Paulina perform this ability in Public Enemies; he first used this ability in Lucky in Love. #'Reflect Shield': Performing a gesture with his hands, he is able to create a temporary planar shield with the ability to reflect an energy attack back on its user. He first used this ability in Teacher of the Year. #'Vacuum Resistance: '''it was shown in "Flirting with Disaster" that he can be in outer space without using an astronaut suit, though he needs a helmet so he can breathe since he does not have self sustenance. #'Ghost Flame: ' The Ghost flame was shown in Claw Of The Wild. He can create green fire balls made of ectoplasm. #'Software fusion/possession (or data form): not exactly technopathy as well, but he can introduce himself into a computer software or more likely a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself, just like Technus did in the episode "Teacher of the Year", and use all his ghost powers and his avatar's powers all combined. Also he changes the appearance of his avatar by doing it. This power can also be an ability to become data just like Technus does. #'Ghost powers separation: '''in the episode "What you Want" he was able to separate Dash from the ghost powers that posses him thank to Desire, anyhow, didn't use it with Tucker or anybody else. #'Indomitable will: ' It should also be noted that Danny (as a human or as a ghost) has a very strong will as he was able to resist Freakshow's control over him. Other examples are during his battle with Pariah Dark as he was able to hold him off with only 4% power, though his victory could attribute to Vlad's arrival. #'Fento's weaponry mastery: 'he often uses his parent's weapons with great expertise and ease, even better than their own parents. #'Multilingual skill: just like Sam, he learns to talk Esperanto (possibly) with Tucker, in case he meets with Wulf again. Trivia *In the episode "One of a Kind" we can see that his handwriting is cursive. *Danny's powers seem to be strongly connected to his feelings, specialy those that are "negative" such as fear or rage, since it was the fear the feeling that triggered his ghost ray when Desire approached to him, and the rage the one that gave him his gosthly wail in "The Ultimate Enemy" movie, when all his enemies were haunting him for waht he did, also it increases the power of his ghost ray since we can how it gets stronger and totally white by using it angry in the episode "My Borther's Keeper". This could explain why Dark Danny was so strong, since he was all evil. *Danny is the only character in the show to appeared in all 54 episodes, including 4 specials. *Danny hated the holidays due to his parents bickering of Santa's existence. *Danny makes a cameo and is mentioned in Snafu comics title: The Grim Tales. In Grims flashback Danny is seen working at Nasty Burger and Clockwork brings up young Danny to Dark Danny. However he might make an apppearance in PPGD. *Danny makes a cameo in The Failry Odd Parents episodes Poltergeeks, Danny in his ghost form with the word "Wanted" on the bottom of the tv screen in the Ghost lab. *He wears both boxers and briefs(tighty whities) as seen in Parental Bonding when his pants fall and in Reign Storm when he is given a hanging wedgie by dash. *He has gotten revenge on Dash Baxter by giving him and atomic wedgie in his briefs(tighty whities) and dumping frogs down his pants. *He has been given a wedgie twice both in briefs (tighty whities). The first was in Reign Storm (hanging wedgie) by Dash and the second was in Splitting Images (atomic wedgie) by bully in the 50's. *The first time he had a "D" symbol on his chest was in the episode "Teacher of the year", when he fused himself with his video game's avatar to defeat Technus. External links *Official Wikipedia page for Danny es:Danny Fenton Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Humans